


Meno male che non eri geloso, Bas.

by Hummythewood



Category: Glee
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Party
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummythewood/pseuds/Hummythewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il VII p0rn fest di fanfic italia.<br/>Entrò nella sala e quasi tutti gli sguardi si posarono su di lui, si guardò attorno e vide Sebastian appartato in un angolo che flirtava con un giovane biondo e non gli aveva fatto neanche un minimo cenno di averlo visto. Kurt arrabbiato decise d’ingelosirlo per bene, e si diresse verso Thad, il suo migliore amico, di cui Sebastian era geloso.<br/>-Ciao Thad-<br/>-Ciao Kurt, sei stupendo stasera, hai tutti gli occhi puntati su di te.-<br/>-Sì, tranne quelli di Bas- rispose scoraggiato<br/>-Beh allora, facciamo in modo che se ne accorga.-<br/>Kurt x Bas prompt gelosia<br/>Warning: Angry!Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meno male che non eri geloso, Bas.

Kurt e Sebastian erano una coppia aperta in cui i due potevano farsi altri ragazzi, di norma era più Smythe che si faceva gli sconosciuti, mentre Kurt più tranquillo preferiva andare con Sebastian.  
Una sera i Warblers avevano indetto un party e Kurt aveva deciso di vestirsi per attirare qualche ragazzo e per far si che Sebastian si accorgesse di lui, indossò per l’occasione dei pantaloni neri di pelle così stretti, da non poter indossare intimo che evidenziavano il sedere e una camicia bianca a maniche corte che mettevano in risalto i muscoli delle sue braccia.  
Entrò nella sala e quasi tutti gli sguardi si posarono su di lui, si guardò attorno e vide Sebastian appartato in un angolo che flirtava con un giovane biondo e non gli aveva fatto neanche un minimo cenno di averlo visto. Kurt arrabbiato decise d’ingelosirlo per bene, e si diresse verso Thad, il suo migliore amico, di cui Sebastian era geloso.  
-Ciao Thad-  
-Ciao Kurt, sei stupendo stasera, hai tutti gli occhi puntati su di te.-  
-Sì, tranne quelli di Bas- rispose scoraggiato  
-Beh allora, facciamo in modo che se ne accorga.-  
-Cos’hai in mente?-  
-Seguimi.-  
Thad portò Kurt in mezzo alla stanza ed iniziò a ballare sensualmente, tenendo stretto Kurt, i due petti erano così vicini che si sfioravano. Thad lo guarda negli occhi e gli posa le mani sul fondoschiena, accarezzandolo, Kurt lo imita ed inizia a palpeggiarlo di fronte a tutti, poi preso dall’euforia iniziò a baciare Thad sulla pelle scoperta fa collo e spalla, Thad stava gemendo per il trattamento, attirando ancor di più l’attenzione dei presenti e Thad invece gli accarezzò il volto per poi baciarlo con tanto di lingua. Nessuno si aspettava che Kurt fosse così disinibito. Sebastian vedendo il biondino smettere di ascoltarlo e girarsi, si voltò a guardare cos’avesse spostato l’attenzione da lui e lo spettacolo in mezzo alla sala, lo lasciò a bocca aperta, e una morsa gli stritolò lo stomaco. Non tollerando quella vista, si avvicinò alla coppietta e staccò Kurt da Thad, per trascinarlo via.  
Kurt non si dibatté, ma si lasciò trascinare, felice della sua reazione. Sebastian stava fumando dalla rabbia e dalla gelosia, appena entrati in camera, lanciò Kurt sul letto e iniziò a divorargli le labbra.  
-Perché sei così arrabbiato? Hai detto che potevo andare con chiunque-  
.-Non Thad- ringhiò Sebastian  
-Perché? Sei geloso?- domandò Kurt  
-Non dire cavolate- ribatté Sebastian  
-Allora ritorno a ballarci- fece per alzarsi, ma Sebastian gli si lanciò addosso e gli bloccò i polsi con una mano.  
-Non osare-  
Sebastian lo spogliò della camicia. Fermandosi un momento ad ammirarlo e successivamente fece calare i pantaloni. Ci riuscì con fatica e quando li abbassò abbastanza, l’erezione saltò fuori. Bas rimase lì ad osservarlo.  
-Non volevi scoparmi?- chiese Kurt con strafottenza- se non sei capace, vado da Thad-  
Seb a quel commento, lo morse al fianco  
-Non provarci nemmeno. TU. SEI. MIO.- latrò Sebastian  
-Beh allora anche tu.-  
-D’accordo, scoperemo solo noi due da ora in avanti-  
Kurt si alzò sculettando davanti a lui, che non ci vide più e lo bloccò contro la scrivania  
-Tu non ti muovi di qui. Ora ti scoperò così forte che m’implorerai di smettere.-  
“Finalmente era ora” pensò Kurt.  
Sebastian piegò Kurt sulla scrivania e gli diede due dita da succhiare, che il giovane sotto bagnò per bene. Sebastian quando pensò che fossero abbastanza bagnate, le spostò per infilarle in un posto molto più stretto.  
Sebastian diede uno schiaffetto alle gambe di Kurt e queste le aprì ancor di più  
Dovresti vederti, così piegato ed esposto si fottutamente eccitante, il cazzo di Kurt fece uno scatto a quelle parole; Sebastian introdusse le due dita bagnate, allargandole e ruotandole, Kurt sibilò un solo istante, poi si rilassò. Seb infilò un altro dito e ruotandolo toccò la prostata, Kurt gemette di piacere, Sebastian sentendolo, decise che era ora, ed indossato un preservativo si posizionò all’apertura di Kurt che stava fremendo.  
Sebastian spinse ed entrò con mezza cappella, si arresta per far abituare a Kurt e attendere il suo okay, per rendergli le cose meno dolorose, iniziò a massaggiargli l’erezione. Kurt sentendosi più rilassato, si spinse indietro auto impalandosi, strappando un urlo di piacere a Seb, che preso come segnale di via, iniziò a prenderlo con forza, talmente tanto che al scrivania tremava e sbatteva contro al parete, la punta del pene colpiva ad ogni spinta la prostata di Kurt che ben presto non ebbe neanche più la forza di reggersi e se non fosse stato per il tavolo, sarebbe di certo caduto.  
Subasta appoggiò il torace alla schiena di Kurt, muovendo sempre i fianchi ed iniziò a baciargli le spalle con dolcezza, in contrasto con la forza che ci metteva.  
Kurt stava urlando, sentendo l’orgasmo arrivare, Sebastian uscì completamente e lasciandolo aperto con due dita, rientrò con forza colpendo la prostata venendo all’interno di Kurt che sentendo Bas venire, venne a sua volta imbiancando la scrivania.  
Quando trovarono al forza, districarono i loro corpi, e si trascinarono a letto.  
-Meno male che non eri geloso.- Commentò sfinito Kurt.


End file.
